You Belong With Me
by Original Sister
Summary: After having found out Edward cheated on her Bella decides that its time to head back to the one place she always felt safe and at home to, Santa Carla. The very hometown of her Uncle Max. NO JACOB IMPRINTING.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Summary: After having found out Edward cheated on her Bella decides that its time to head back to the one place she always felt safe and at home to, Santa Carla. The very hometown of her Uncle Max. NO JACOB IMPRINTING.

Twilight and The Lost Boys

Pairing: Bella/David & Renesmee/Marko

**Authors note: Hi guys, ok so I just watched the lost boys film that I have not seen since I was a kid and holy crap did it give me inspiration, I am bummed that I didn't find it before. Anyway this begins a few years after Breaking Dawn and will journey from the beginning of the Lost Boys. I do not own Twilight or The Lost boys. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Are we nearly there yet?" my daughter asked me for what seemed like the millionth time in a row.

"Not yet honey, but were not far off now" I told her.

We were currently driving through California on our way to Santa Carla to stay with my dad's brother, Uncle Max, who was expecting us soon. You see two days ago I'd come home from hunting to find my oh so darling husband shacking up with my mother.

Yeah that's right. My. Own. Mother.

Renee had called me up a week in advance and told me that she was gonna come pay a visit, much to my surprise because I hadn't seen or heard from her since my wedding day. It'd been an exciting occasion because Renesmee had been dying to meet her other Grandmother so she could get to know all about her.

I'd noticed Edward acting kind of strange around Renee, giving her weird glances and tensing up whenever she was in the room. I thought I was going mad at first but it turned out that it wasn't just me who had caught on, even the rest of the family seemed to think that something wasn't right. I'd then confronted Edward about it asking him if anything was wrong, but all he'd told me was that my mothers mind was a tad loud (in every sense of the word) but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

After that everything had seemed pretty much normal, well that was until...it happened. I'd just walked into our little cottage (thank god Renesmee wasn't there at the time) when I heard a woman moaning out at the top of her voice from inside my bedroom. I'd only opened the door a jar, but it had been enough for me to see the sick gut wrenching image that shall forever haunt my mind.

My mate and my mother fucking each other into oblivion on my own bed.

Naturally I'd stood there for a moment not able to believe what my eyes were seeing. I prayed and prayed in my head that it was some kind of sick joke, that I was not actually witnessing my husband having sex with my mother. But to my great pain my prayers had gone unanswered.

I kept asking myself 'how could he do this? How could they both do this?', I didn't care about me, it was Renesmee who my very existence bled for. My daughter was an innocent victim in all this and she had just been hurt by two people who were meant to love and protect her like family did.

Her father, the used to be love of my eternal undead life.

And her Grandmother, my whore of what sickens me to be my mother.

I don't remember much after that because after I'd heard Renee cry out Edward's name in pleasure something inside me had snapped, it was an entire blur. All I remember was seeing Edward's decapitated body and Renee on the floor caked in blood. I'd then hurriedly packed Renesmee's things and mine before racing to the main house to retrieve my daughter and taking off in the car.

I hadn't bothered to talk or even explain the situation to the rest of the family because by the expressions they'd held on their faces when I'd walked in bags packed they'd already known. I'd let Renesmee down as easy as I possibly could, but seeing the tears in her eyes made me want to go back and finish the job.

He did this, my daughter was hurting because of him, he had betrayed her. Betrayed us both.

So now here we were, sunny California, a place even Edward wouldn't step foot because of the whole sparkle condition. But lucky for me I have my shield, which I've trained to wrap round my body so I could go out in the sun and look like a normal human.

"Yes! Were finally here" I heard my daughter squeal as I turned to see her eyeing something only to clock on to a billboard at the side of the road.

'WELCOME TO SANTA CARLA'

"I'm home" I mumbled to myself taking a moment to feel a sense of relief and joy that I was finally back to the town where all the happy memories of my childhood took place.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Max, do you think he'll be happy to see us?" Renesmee excitedly asked me.

She had met my Uncle at eleven years of age when I'd first brought her to Santa Carla for a Christmas getaway. Of course Uncle Max had been beyond shell shocked at not only at how much I'd changed since he last saw me at my wedding, but also at the jaw dropping fact that I now had a daughter, his great niece.

We'd had a lot of catching up to do that Christmas and by god I do mean alot, but like clockwork Renesmee had taken to my Uncle straight away, honestly by the end of the holiday season she had him pretty much rapped around her little finger. Nevertheless Uncle Max adored the bones of his great niece and pretty much told us both that we were welcome to stay anytime we wanted, much to our happiness.

Since Charlie had passed away Uncle Max was all I had left on my Dad's side, three years ago he along with Sue, Seth and Leah had gotten into a car crash after a get together at Billy's. Another car had been driving their way at the time and had accidentally smashed into an elk and the car had violently skidded into my Dad's cruiser, which then got knocked off the road and sent rolling a hill straight into a tree.

Seth and Leah had been the only survivors with only minor injuries, Sue had died on scene and my Dad had barely made it to the hospital before he too passed away from internal bleeding.

My heart had shattered to pieces that day, not just for me but also for my daughter, my family and friends at the fact that my father had been violently snatched from our lives. I'd snapped at the Drs (Carlisle especially) for not being able to help my Dad, I hated myself for not being there to save him and Sue. But more over I hated not being there for my fathers last moments, to hold his hand to tell him how much I loved him and always would.

Charlie Swan, family man, king of hearts, the best damn cop Forks had ever known. My Dad.

Gone, but never forgotten.

"Of course he will be, he's Uncle Max, he's always happy to see us" I told her as Renesmee smiled at this.

"I wonder if Thorn will recognize me?" my daughter asked what sounded like a rhetorical question.

Thorn was Uncle Max's German Shepard dog, one of the first canine friends I ever had. He's very choosy with people considering he was trained to be a proper guard dog, but he had no problem with Renesmee and I.

"Hard to say, but If I know Thorn he'll tell your scent a mile away" I said.

"Murder capital of the world" I heard my daughter mumble.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"Its what it says on the sign" Renesmee said gesturing to the billboard we'd just drove past.

I managed to grab a quick glance with my sharp vampire sight and saw what my daughter meant. Written on the back of the billboard were the words 'MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD' in big bold red letters.

Now I had a strange sense that those words were not to be taken for granted, don't ask me why I just did, but to my surprise they didn't effect me or Renesmee for that matter who seemed really calm.

Probably just kids screwing around.

As we drove more into the town I began taking in the familiar sights of what I once remembered to be lively and extremely friendly neighborhoods, but to my amazement the place seemed nearly deserted. There weren't many children around, half the people looked miserable and some of them just looked down right scared.

_'__Ok, weird__'_ I thought to myself.

But it only got stranger from there because as we drove on I noticed a few people staring at us here and there as if we had horns sticking out of our heads.

Deciding to ignore it I just kept driving until soon enough we came to a stop outside Uncle Max's house. Stepping out the car and glancing round the home scenery I smiled to myself thinking how good it was to be back.

_'__Uncle Max has sure kept the place perky__'_ I thought to myself staring at the beautiful house.

Rough! Rough!

Was heard and just then I spotted Thorn running down the path toward us in what looked like excitement.

"Thoooorn! Oh my gosh come here baby" Renesmee squealed as she threw open the pathway gate but was taken off guard as Thorn had leapt up knocking her backwards as he then began licking her face. "Oh I missed you too buddy" my daughter laughed as I chuckled at what the adorable sight.

"I guess its safe to say he defiantly remembers you" I said watching my sixteen year old hug the living daylights out of Thorn who didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Because he's a smart dog who knows who his bestie is don't you boy?" Renesmee cooed pressing a kiss to Thorns head.

"Don't let your Uncle hear you say that, he might get jealous" I teased before Thorn then made his way over to me as I knelt down and gave him the same treatment my daughter just had.

"Hey Thorn how you doing buddy?" I asked my little canine friend as he licked my hands and face causing me to chuckle. "Why don't we go get your daddy huh? So Renesmee and I can give him a big hug too?" I said giving Thorn one last pet before getting up to walk to the front of the house with Renesmee and Thorn in toe, but as I got to front door I saw that there was a note nailed to it with our names on.

**_To Isa and Renesmee_**

**_I_****_'_****_m so sorry I_****_'_****_m not able to greet you but as you already know I_****_'_****_m working nights at the store so I_****_'_****_m gonna be bed ridden till this evening. You can allow yourselves in with the key I left under the doormat for you, make yourselves right at home and I look forward to seeing you girls tonight._**

**_Yours lovingly_**

**_Max_**

How dumb can I be? I'd completely forgotten that Uncle Max worked night shifts at the Boardwalk, he owned his own video store down there which I'd been to once or twice whilst I was here.

Bending down I reached under the 'Welcome' mat to grab the spare key before unlocking the door, though being quiet not to wake up Uncle Max.

"Ok why don't you head in and I'll grab the bags, but be sure not to make to much noise okay?" I told Renesmee who nodded before she and Thorn went on inside as I went to get our stuff from the car.

Once we put all our stuff away in our rooms and got settled in I sat myself down on my double bed and glanced out the window, just thinking.

"Mom are you ok?" I heard my daughter ask me as she stepped into the room.

"I'm fine baby, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Mom I may still just be a kid in your eyes, but I'm old enough to tell you that you never have to feel like you gotta pretend with me. I know your hurting over Dad and what he did with Grandma Renee. And I just wanna say that you're not alone in this, no matter what happens I'll never leave you Mom. Were gonna be ok" my darling daughter spoke with intelligence beyond her years as her words touched my very soul.

"Come here a sec" I said patting a spot on the bed as she came to sit beside me. "Renesmee I won't lie to you its gonna be really tough to get past what's happened, when I say that I'm furious with your father for hurting me I don't just mean me. I'm angry for you, for how he didn't give a second thought to our family. I know sooner or later I'll have to eventually face your dad again should he dare to come looking, but for now it's all about finding a new life for us. A new beginning" I said before taking her hand in my own.

"But just know one thing baby girl. I love you, and I promise I will never ever let you down. Your gonna get the life you deserve, I swear" I told my daughter who then wrapped her arms around me and leaned into my chest as I gently ran a soothing hand over her back while my other smoothed down her hair.

"I love you Mom" my sweet Renesmee whispered.

"I love you my baby girl, always" I said pressing gentle kiss to her forehead as we both then laid down on the bed, and as I watched my daughter silently drift off to sleep I made a vow to myself right then and there that I would make sure Renesmee got to live the perfect life no matter what it took. Whatever she wanted I would happily give if meant that I got to see her smile each and every day.

I knew there was a chance that Edward would probably be searching for us at this point, but if he thinks for one second he's getting his filthy hands on my daughter he has another thing coming. I would see him dead first before he got within breathing distance of her. Renesmee was mine, my little girl, my angel. And that's the way it would stay.

FACT!

**...**

Third Person's POV

Not too far out at that very moment David's eyes had just flown open in a flash as he felt a sudden change in the air. Whether it was good or bad he didn't know, all he knew was that something big was going to happen and he needed to be prepared.

**...**

BPOV

I had just gotten out the shower and saw that the time was now 6.20pm, Renesmee had woken up around five and had been watching T.V with Thorn. Though judging by the laughter and squeals I could hear I'd say my Uncle was finally up making me smile.

As I left my room I entered the kitchen and saw Uncle Max hugging his great Niece like there was no tomorrow saying how good it was to see her and how much he'd missed her.

"I can't believe how much you've grown in so little time, you're the exact spitting image of your mother" Uncle Max commented smiling down at my daughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I teasingly said just as he turned to see me enter the doorway.

"Isa" Uncle Max gently spoke as he slowly released Renesmee to walk over to me, "by god you haven't changed abit" he said wrapping me in a hug.

"I can say the same for you Uncle Max, you haven't aged a day" I said smiling into his shoulder.

"Oh pish posh compared to my two beautiful girls I'm an old man" Uncle Max said being as modest as always, bless him.

"You'll always be a young man to us" I said pulling back from our hug to look up at him.

"And still that generous nature of yours never ceases to amaze me" Uncle Max said with a smile.

"Its really good to see you again Uncle Max" I said.

"And you Isa, I've missed you both so much" he said placing his arm round my shoulder as the three of us went to sit in the living area.

"So how's things been here?" I asked him as Renesmee and I sat on the couch with Uncle Max sat opposite us.

"Things have been rather quiet but business has been great, though nothing much worth talking about" Uncle Max said. "How about you? How's that husband of yours? Err Edward is it?" he asked.

In that moment I felt all happy emotion drain from my body and all that was left was numbness. From the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee look to the floor as I heard her knuckles clench.

"Yeaaah about that" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" Uncle Max asked out of concern.

"Edward and I…were not together anymore" I said as I felt my daughter place her hand over mine giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Why? What happened?" Uncle Max asked.

"Dad decided to act like a man whore by sleeping with Grandma" Renesmee angrily spoke.

"Renesmee language" I told her.

"Sorry Mom, but it is true" she said.

"He did what?" Uncle Max asked.

"I caught him in bed with Renee, two days ago. That's why we came here, I had to get away from there and away from him" I told him.

And at that moment it looked as thought my Uncle were having an inner battle with himself, I could just about see the rage behind his eyes.

"Did you confront him?" my Uncle asked.

"Well I ripped into him if that's what you mean, and my…Renee" I said seething her name, though I wasn't about to tell him what I had really done to them both. "After that Renesmee and I just high tailed it out of there, you were the only person I could think of to come to" I told him.

"You did the right thing, your both safe here I promise you. Though I can't very well vouch for Mr Cullen if I ever dare lay eyes on him, anyone who mess's with my family pays a very dear price" Uncle Max said in a rather dark manner that had even me scared at that moment as I'd never heard my Uncle talk like that before.

_'__Note to self never do anything to piss Uncle Max off__'_ I thought to myself.

"And as for Renee" Uncle Max scoffed, "I always knew she was nothing more than a self seeking back stabbing little hellcat. I told Charlie she wasn't to be trusted, but he couldn't see past his love for her till it was too late. It's not enough that she hurt my brother that she drags her own daughter down too" he said shaking his head.

"Believe me that woman is no mother of mine, not anymore. She got what she deserved, they both did" I said swallowing back the tears that would never fall.

"Well as far I'm concerned this is your home now, the both of you are where you belong. And I swear in my brother's honor I will protect you girls with my life" Uncle Max said as he then placed a hand on my knee. "Nobody will ever hurt you again, that scumbag didn't deserve you" he said.

And just like that I leapt into my Uncles welcoming arms with Renesmee joining us seconds after as the both of us sobbed into Uncle Max's chest, the three of us just holding one another in an hour of need.

"Its gonna be okay, I promise you" I heard Uncle Max say as he kissed our foreheads and aloud us to let it all go.

It was a good twenty to thirty minutes before things became calm once more and the sobs soon turned into laugher as we somehow got on the subject of dating, for my Uncle that is.

"So any lady friends on the horizon?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him teasingly making Renesmee giggle.

"Well…" Uncle Max trailed off clearing his throat.

"Ooooooo dish dish dish" Renesmee said grinning.

Yes my daughter maybe 16 but at the age of 12 she had begun the phase of noticing boys, and though having the talk with her was pretty easy it was incredibly embarrassing for one to explain to her daughter how to handle relationships when her Uncle Emmet had filled her mind about the ABC on sex.

Safe to say that was one awkward conversation that would never be forgotten between mother and daughter, but on the bright side I'd had a fabulous time watching Emmet cry like a girl after I'd destroyed his PS3.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Her names Lucy Emerson, I met her the other night when she came into my store trying to find a lost boys mother" Uncle Max said.

"I'm guessing you two hit it off from there?" I smugly asked.

"Well I gave her a job in my store and I'm planning on asking her out on a date when I see her tonight" Uncle Max said.

"Go Uncle Max" Renesmee whooped grinning.

"Lets not celebrate too early she may just turn me down yet" Uncle Max said being modest.

"After she's seen how decent you are?" I scoffed, "she'll be lucky to have you" I said as Renesmee nodded in agreement.

"I hope your right" Uncle Max chuckled, "which reminds I better be heading off or I'm gonna be late" he said looking at his watch as it was now ten to seven and his shift started at seven fifteen.

_'__Yeah and that reminds me I need to hunt__'_ I thought to myself as I could feel myself becoming thirsty.

"Well don't just sit here, go. Your date awaits you" I teased him as he chuckled getting up off the chair to go grab his coat.

"You girls gonna be ok?" Uncle Max asked.

"Aren't we always?" Renesmee asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry about us were fine, you just have a goodnight okay?" I told him getting up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay well I'll be back just after twelve so you girls behave take care of yourselves till then alright?" Uncle Max said giving us both one last hug and kiss before taking off.

"Well then I think its time for us to go catch ourselves some fast food" I said jokingly turning to face my daughter.

"Thank god, I'm parched" Renesmee said sighing in relief.

"I know same here" I said chuckling at her.

I then went to grab my leather jacket whilst Renesmee changed her shoes real quick before we left the house making sure to lock up on the way.

Renesmee's POV

We ran a good few miles out into the forest and because we knew these woods like the back of our hand Mom and I had already managed to land some grizzly bears, which were good but they didn't really hit the spot for me.

Whilst finishing off one off a deer I smelt something coming from the east and without a second thought I followed the delicious scent about another two miles out before it brought me to a spot near Hudson's Bluff where I saw a wild cougar, which I noticed was just about to pounce on a baby fox.

_'__Oh no you don__'__t__'_ I thought to myself as I quickly leapt out of my hiding place to tackle the beast to the ground before sinking my teeth into its neck.

Once I was done and my hunger was satisfied I began making my way down the path I followed back to my Mom, but just then my hearing caught on to some loud roaring noises that sounded like car engines, which echoed throughout the woods. And just then as the sounds became even louder I suddenly found myself being blinded by bright white lights and that's when I saw the silhouettes of motorbikes coming right at me at with no intention of stopping.

But just before I could do anything I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me out the path to safety just seconds before whoever was on the bike could hit me. Craning my head round I saw my Mom with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking over me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good thanks" I assured her, "who was that?" I asked looking in the direction the motorbikes had just gone.

"I have no idea, probably just some kids messing around" Mom said.

For some reason or other I felt the need to follow those bikes and find out who the riders were and why they were heading up to Hudson's Bluff of all places.

_'__How strange__'_

**Authors note: How strange indeed and its only gonna get even stranger from this point on haha. **

**So what did you guys think? Do you think I should carry on with this story? Let me know by leaving your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

The next morning I decided to get up nice and early to take Thorn for a walk up to west valley to see the sunrise, which was something I'd always used to do whilst staying here and had missed greatly.

"Come on Thorn" I called to my little friend who started wagging his tail when I got his lead off the hook that hung next to the door.

"Hun make sure your back before twelve I'm planning on taking us into town on for lunch" said my Mom who was sat reading a book on the couch.

"Ok no problem" I said before Thorn and I left.

**TIME SKIP**

Once we were high enough up the hill I let Thorn off his lead allowing him to roam free about the place, though he mainly stayed at my side as if to worn off anything or anyone who came near.

The time was 6.15am and we'd finally made it to the top of the valley and in record time as well as the sun was due to peak out at any moment. Taking a seat on a boulder I quickly whipped out my camera from my backpack and awaited the show with Thorn sat peacefully beside me.

Watching the edge of the sea line I looked to my watch and began the count of a new dawn.

5

4

3

2

1…

Just then as the bright orangey yellow light began rising over the water I suddenly heard from out of nowhere strange chattering noises echoing from the sky, but as I looked around to find the source I couldn't see a thing in sight. It sounded like a fleet of birds or something.

Gggggggrrrrrrrr

Was what I heard as I looked round to see that Thorn was in his rabid mode, whatever it was that was making that noise he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey boy its ok" I told him but as he began looking toward the sky he got even more annoyed.

ROUGH! ROUGH! ROUGH!

"Thorn what is it? What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down beside him to try and calm him down, but he was having non of it. He just kept barking at whatever it was that was over head, and at this point I began to think that maybe this was him he trying to warn me and that now would be good time to get out of here.

"Come on Thorn we gotta go" I told him taking one last look over my shoulder as I went to reattach his lead, but before I knew what was happening Thorn had yanked himself from my grasp and began running into the forest.

"Thoooorrn!" I yelled quickly getting up to run after him, "Thorn come back!" I yelled again, but he'd ignored me completely and just kept going.

Now I'd never released this before, but my god he was fast, after all the time I'd spent with Thorn I had no idea just how quick he was. If it weren't for my vampire senses and speed I'd have lost his trail by now, and that was something that wouldn't go down well with Uncle Max.

"Thorn stop!" I yelled.

_'__Where on earth is he going?__'_ I asked myself.

But sure enough I answered my own question as I came to a stop on a cliff that was sat over looking a lighthouse, we were at Hudson's Bluff. But why?

"Thoooooorn" I yelled out looking round as I'd lost sight of him.

ROUGH! ROUGH!

Was heard as I ran to a part of the cliff that had a slope where I saw Thorn at the bottom of it looking up at me before he disappeared out of sight again.

"Thorn wait!" I yelled at him running down the hill to catch up with him.

That's when I saw what looked to be some sort of entrance that had fences and warning signs around it.

Hold up, I'd never seen this before. I'd been up to this place many times, but never once had I ever seen this entrance before. Had it always been here?

ROUGH! ROUGH!

Came again snapping me out my thoughts as I carefully made my way into the cave wishing to god I had a flash light right about now as it was pitch black in here.

"Thorn?" I called out making my way further into the dark.

I noticed there were some stairs to go down, and right then I wondered just how long this place went on for?

"Thorn buddy where are you?" I called out carrying on down the jagged rock stairs trying my best not slip and loose my footing.

"I swear you better have a damn good reason for dragging me all the way down here" I said.

And as I reached the bottom I came to a sudden halt and stood in complete awe of what I was seeing.

"Holy shit" I said in utter shock.

Glancing round I saw not just some dodgy looking cave but an old rocked out looking palace. There were posters hung on the walls, a fountain, some chairs and couches, beds, the works.

I suddenly found myself on automatic mode as I began walking round the place feeling down right amazed. This had to belong to someone because there was no way a place like this could have gone unfound for so long, especially with it looking as ancient as it did. It was beyond cool.

Taking out my camera I started taking pictures of the place making sure to capture every last little detail, and just as I was about to take the last shot I heard a whimper come from behind me. Whipping my head round I saw Thorn over by chairs.

"Thorn there you are" I said jogging over to him, "why'd you run off?" I asked kneeling down to give him a hug. "You had me worried buddy" I said.

He then whimpered again and began scratching his paw at some little wooden cabinet.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked him as he sniffed at whatever was inside, "you smell food?" I asked moving to open the cabinet doors only to reveal not food but a wine glass bottle.

Gently picking it up I couldn't help but think it was a very pretty looking as it was covered in red but mostly golden jewels. The wine itself looked incredibly inviting causing me to lick my lips as I was feeling quite thirsty after chasing Thorn around, I know I was underage and my Mom would most likely kill me…but it couldn't hurt just to take a little sip.

Could it?

Out of the blue Thorn nudged the bottle in my hand as if to say 'go ahead, none's looking'.

So taking a deep breathe I slowly uncorked the bottle looking over my shoulder to make sure none was around and sniffed in its aroma.

_'__Hot. Damn!__'_ I thought to myself as this wine smelt beyond delicious, so delicious it made my inner vampire roar from thirst. The aroma itself smelt very familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't place it nor did I care too because right now it was just this appetizing wine and I. Not able to deny myself the temptation any longer I closed my eyes and placed the bottle tip to my lips allowing its essence to pour down my throat.

_'__HOLY CRAP!__'_ I mentally screamed as my taste buds suddenly sparked alive from this mind exploding wine. It was like nothing I'd ever tasted in my life, the flavour itself was out of this world. I couldn't stop myself from drinking more and more…

"No!" screamed a voice from out of nowhere causing me to jump nearly dropping the bottle as I then turned to find the source of the voice only to spot a young girl with tanned skin and long brown frizzy hair standing not too far away from me with a horrified look on her face.

"Don't drink any more for god sake!" she shouted coming to snatch the bottle from my grasp.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"You have to go, now" she demanded as Thorn began growling at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her but still she didn't answer my question.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" You have to leave now before it's too late" she said shoving me towards the cave exit.

"Wait what's going…"

"Just go" she shouted and with that said I quickly grabbed Thorn and ran us out the cave in human speed doing as the woman said.

Once we were a good distance away I looked back to where I'd just been and questioned what on earth that girls problem was and why she was so desperate to get me out of there.

_'__Well this is turning out to be one hell of a start to the day__'_ I thought to myself.

**Author****'****s note: O oh Renesmee****'****s in trouble now, tasting the sin of temptation tut tut lol. **

**How do you think this will go down now? How will David and our other lost boys react to this? **

**Leave Your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I'd just finished reading my third Jane Austen book when I looked up to see Renesmee walk through the door with Thorn.

"Hey your back early, did you have a good time?" I asked her putting my book down.

"Huh?" she said looking confused.

"You know your walk, was it ok?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah yeah it was fine" she said hanging up Thorn's lead.

"Are you okay?" I asked her feeling like there was something wrong.

"I'm fine, why?" Renesmee asked.

"No reason, you just looked kind of warn down is all" I said.

"Must be the heat" she said shrugging her shoulders going into the kitchen.

I knew without a doubt my daughter was hiding something, though whatever it was had to be serious because there was nothing we couldn't not tell each other.

"What time we heading into town?" I heard my daughter ask.

"Oh err whenever you're ready" I told her.

"Cool, is it okay if I just grab a bath first before we go?" she asked reappearing from the kitchen.

"Sure baby, there's no rush" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks I won't be too long" Renesmee said before scurrying off to her bedroom.

I sat there for a minute staring after my daughter until Thorn decided to grace me with his presence.

"What she been up to this time, huh boy?" I asked my little canine friend who just licked my hand in return as I gave his head a stroke.

Renesmee's POV

Setting my backpack down on my bed I went to grab myself some clean clothes and underwear before going to the bathroom to run the water in the tub adding some of my favorite lavender bubble bath that smelt gorgeous.

Once the tub was ready I quickly tied up my hair and stripped down throwing my dirty clothes in the laundry basket before stepping into the warm water.

I had no idea why but about twenty minutes into my bath I started to feel a little exhausted, seriously, I could hardly keep my eyes…open.

*****_Start of Dream*_

**(Renesmee is younger in the dream)**

_I couldn't stop smiling, this was so much fun. I'd never been to a carnival before and it was magical, I never wanted this night to end._

_Right now I was on the horse Carousel and was enjoying every minute of it._

_Just then though I heard a loud thump from behind me and turned my head to see...them._

_I saw four boys walking round the carousel with amused expressions on their faces as though they hadn't a care in the world. One of them had short blond hair (black trench coat, gloved hands), another had long blond hair (looked like a punker), the next had long dark hair (leather jacket, no shirt) and the last had blond curly hair (looked like the youngest of the group, wore a cool looking jacket). _

_They looked kind of dangerous, but gosh were they beautiful. I'd never seen anyone like them before, they stood out like a candle flame in the dark. _

_I couldn't stop looking at them and they must have noticed this because the next thing I knew all four of boys had crowd round me as I felt my heart beat harder against my chest._

_"Hey there sweetheart what__'__s your name?" I heard the short blond haired boy ask._

_"M-Momma says never to talk to strangers" I said as the four boys laughed at this. _

_"Strangers don't include us cutie, were way cooler than that" the long blonde said smirking at me._

_"If you__'__re so cool why are you on a carousel?" I asked him making the three other boys laugh._

_"Burned" the little curly haired boy said laughing at his friend, I couldn't help but think he was very nice looking._

_"You have spirit, I like that" the short blonde haired boy said smirking at me._

_"Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked them feeling a little scared._

_"Why would you think that?" the short blonde asked._

_"You always have to make sure people are not gonna hurt you so you know if you can trust them or not" I said._

_"That__'__s very wise for someone so young, but just so you know were not going to hurt you" the short blonde said smirking._

_"My Grandpa used to say that I must have been born backwards because I'm too smart for my own good" I giggled and the four boys laughed with me._

_"And tell me your not from around here are you?" the short blonde asked. _

_"Nuh uh, I__'__m from Forks in Washington" I said._

_"Forks? Your a long way from home then, what brings you all the way to Santa Carla?" the short blonde asked._

_"My Momma and I are on vacation" I said._

_" And how are you liking it here so far?" the short blonde asked. _

_"Its great, Santa Carla__'__s way cooler than Fork__'__s" I happily told them._

_"You should stick around, there__'__s a lot more fun that goes on around here" the long blonde said grinning at his friends as if there was an inside joke._

_"I can__'__t Momma and I will be going back home to our family soon, Daddy__'__s already missing us just like Momma miss__'__s him" I said._

_"Do you miss him?" the curly blonde boy asked me._

_"I do but__…__" I paused._

_"But?" the short blonde asked._

_"Daddy__'__s not been very nice to me lately" I said._

_"How do you mean?" the curly blonde asked._

_"Well sometimes he looks at me like he__'__s angry with me, when I try to sit with him he gets up and leaves and when I ask him to read me a story he says to ask someone else. I don__'__t think my Daddy loves me any more" I told them._

_And just then I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked to see it belonged to the curly haired_ _boy who smiled at me sadly, which made me blush._

_"Your Dad sounds like one huge douche to me" the long blonde said._

_"That__'__s what my Aunt Rosalie said" I giggled, "she told me that my Daddy was just acting like a stubborn ass because Momma wasn__'__t giving him any" and with that said all four boys burst out laughing._

_Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a man that had a badge saying __'__security__' __grab the short blonde haired boy holding something around his neck._

_"I warned you to stay off the boardwalk" the security man said._

_"Excuse me Mr but they didn't do anything wrong" I told the man._

_"You don't know them sweetie, these boys are more trouble then they're worth" the security man said._

_"Their my friends!" I yelled at him._

_"Run along to your family kid before you get hurt, and as for you guys I want you off the boardwalk" the security man told the four boys as he let the short blonde go._

_"Lets go boys" the short blonde said to his friends as all four of them stared at the security man with dark expressions._

_The ride then came to a stop as I then hoped down from my horse with the help of the curly blonde, and just before I got off the carousel I kicked the security man in the leg and stuck my tongue out at him. _

_The four boys laughed at this and I did too, that man was mean and needed to be taught a lesson. _

_Jumping off the carousel I looked for my Momma but couldn__'__t see her, where was she?_

"Hey! Come back here you" I heard the security man shout as I turned to see him coming straight for me so I quickly ran through the crowd of people desperate to get away from the horrible man.

_"Renesmee"_

_"Renesmee"_

_"Renesmee!"_

_*End of Dream*_

Gasp!

My eyes flew open as I looked round to see that I was still in the bathtub, a very cold bath may I add.

What the hell? When did I did I drop off to sleep?

Knock knock knock

"Renesmee?" I heard a voice say from the other side of the door before realizing it was my Mom.

"Yeah" I called out.

"Is everything ok honey?" she asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine thanks, just getting out the bath" I told her reaching for a towel as I got out freezing cold water.

"You're only just now getting out?" I heard my Mom ask.

"Uh huh, why?" I asked drying myself off whilst getting dressed.

"I've just been really worried, you've been in there for nearly two hours" she said.

Huh? What the…

"Two hours! Are you sure?" I screeched out.

"Yeah you went for your bath around eight its now five minutes to ten" she said.

What the hell? How can that be? I don't even remember falling to sleep let alone being in here for that amount of time.

"Err ok I'll just be a minute" I said throwing on my purple matching underwear, purple tank top, black skinny jeans, socks and converse before leaving the bathroom where I saw my Mom sat waiting for me on my bed.

"Well I guess its safe to say you didn't drown in there" she said chuckling.

"Ha ha funny, no I just went one better by falling asleep" I told her.

"You fell asleep in the bath?" Mom asked with an amused look on her face, "well that's a new one for you. I'll be sure to have a rescue team on stand by next time" she chuckled.

"Yeah yeah go ahead and laugh at my pain Mother, I'm only dying inside" I said pouting placing a hand to my heart as if to seem hurt.

"No but you will be if you don't hurry your backside up, now get yourself ready and we'll get going" she said playfully shoving me on my bed making me giggle as she left the room.

I then went to do my make up unpinning my hair as I tussled it out, glancing in the mirror I added some eyeliner, mascara and abit of lip gloss. Once that was taken care of I went to grab my black and white purse bag when I suddenly realized something.

The necklace that I had worn today was gone, the very necklace my Mother had given to me all those years ago the night before the Volturi had confronted us.

Looking all over the room I couldn't see it anywhere, it wasn't in the bathroom either.

"Shit" I hissed in despair, how could I have been so careless.

Ok don't panic Renesmee it could be anywhere, you could either have dropped it in the living room or even outside.

I mentally kicked myself, how can I not have noticed. That necklace meant the world to me and now I'd gone and lost it.

"Renesmee, are you ready?" I heard my Mom call.

"Yeah I'm coming" I shouted back taking one last look at my empty neck before departing from my room to join my Mom who was stood outside the house waiting for me.

As soon as the suns bright light hit me I felt a sudden stinging sensation in my eyes, it was like a thousand pins were stuck in my sockets and I couldn't yank them out.

"What's the matter?" I heard my Mom ask with concern.

"Nothing, sun just got in my eyes that's all" I said narrowing my eyesight to the floor.

"You sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah lets just go" I said starting to get a little irritated, not with my Mom but with this pain that didn't seem to be going away any time soon.

"Okay" she said sounding as if she didn't believe me and as I looked to the side I saw Thorn sat looking at me with what I thought to be sympathy, but then I thought I was being stupid and that this sun was messing with my mind.

As soon as Mom locked up we headed on to the car where I took out my sunglasses from the glove box and placing them on.

_'Much better__'_ I thought to myself feeling somewhat relieved.

This had to be just some stupid eye irritation right? I mean I maybe half vampire but I was also half human so it must only be natural. I just hoped it would ease off soon or else I'll be tarring my eyes out.

**TIME SKIP**

After what seemed like hours my Mom and I had just finished up doing the food shop and were currently making our way round one of the clothes shops, I'd picked out a few things and was ready to go but my Mom was still looking.

I really wasn't feeling up to this right now, the stinging in my eyes was worse than ever and to top it off my head was pounding to the point I was sure I could hear my brain beating in my ears.

Gooood why was this happening to me?

"Hey what do you think of this one? Pretty cute huh?" my Mom asked smiling as she held up a beautiful cream knee length Chiffon dress.

"Its great Mom" I said not really caring.

"Baby what's wrong?" Mom asked getting serious.

"Nothing" I dismissed her.

"Renesmee I know you, now what's going on?" she asked.

"Mom please not now" I pleaded with her.

"Honey I just want to help you" she said.

"I don't need your help Mom, I'm fine" I said gritting my teeth.

"Renesmee…"

"Mom, just stop. I don't need you babying me every five seconds, okay? I'm a grown woman, and I can take care of myself" I snapped at her pushing all my purchases into her arms before taking off out the store and making my way back to the car.

As I sat inside waiting for my Mom to return I was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. I felt beyond awful for what I'd just said to my Mom, the way I'd snapped at her like that was completely uncalled for. After everything she'd been through she didn't deserve that kind of treatment, especially not from me.

Just then I heard the car boot open as I saw Mom putting the bags in before she walked round and got into the drivers side and just sat there for moment not saying anything before she then turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you like that" she said looking guilt ridden.

"No Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm really sorry" I said before my Mom suddenly brought me in for a hug.

"You don't ever have to be sorry for saying the right thing" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling back in confusion.

"I've been treating you like a kid for so long that I'd forgotten just how grown up you were. Never once seeing the independent woman you've become, just the baby girl who needed her mother" my Mom said getting teary eyed. "If there's one thing that I'm afraid of in this eternal life it's loosing the one person who can never be replaced in my heart, and that's you. My Renesmee" she said her voice breaking.

"I'll always need you, I love you Mom. And if I can help it you'll never loose me" I said smiling at her as I felt my own tears rolling down my face.

"I love you too" she said smiling back before bringing me in for another hug.

"Mom" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"I really don't feel so good" I said into her shoulder as my Mom suddenly pulled back with concern plastered on her face as she went to feel my forehead.

"You're burning up, what is it you're feeling?" she asked me.

"My eyes hurt, my head feels like its gonna explode and I'm really tired" I explained to her.

"I think I've got some water in the back but we need to get you some aspirin. Hang on I'll be right back" she said getting out the car to go open the boot only to reappear seconds later with some bottled water.

"Here, this should help. I'm gonna go grab you some pain killers from chemist and we'll get you home, okay?" she said and I nodded before she closed the door disappearing out of sight.

Downing some of the water I then leaned my head back against the car seat I took a minute to think back to that wine I'd drank from before and what that girl had said to me.

_'Do you have any idea what you__'__ve just done? You have to leave now before it__'__s too late'_

Was this all down to that wine? Is that what she'd meant? But how could that be possible? It was just alcohol for god sake not a glass of poison. Although in this case that would make much more sense, but surprisingly I couldn't come to regret my decision because there was just something about that wine that called to me in a way I still didn't understand. The second I drank from that bottle it was like I'd suddenly been set free from the binds I'd never known had grounded me. I wanted to go back to that cave, I felt like it was somewhere I needed to be.

God exhaustion was on the warpath again, my eyes were heavy as hell. I just wanted to go to...sl...

Slam!

I jumped in my seat as I turned to see my Mom back in driver's side.

"Geese abit of warning next time, you almost gave me a heart attack" I said panting heavily.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Mom chuckled, "I got the painkillers" she said handing be a tiny little tub of aspirin.

"Thanks" I said and without a second I took two out the bottle and downed them with the water provided as Mom then started the car up and drove us on home.

About half way back to Uncle Max's I started feeling a little quezy, so I drank some more of my water to try and wash the feeling away. It seemed to work for a minute, but just then I felt something coming up and big time.

"Mom, stop the car" I told her.

"What?" she asked sounding confused.

"Stop the car now!" I shouted.

And with that said she slammed on the brakes as I quickly leapt out the car and threw up on the sidewalk with my Mom holding back my hair the whole time.

"Easy honey, its gonna be ok" I heard her say whilst rubbing my back.

Suddenly my vision had become all blurry and my body started to go numb from my toes up.

"What's happening to me?" I gasped out.

In my head I kept hearing that weird chattering noise from earlier, it was like it was all around me.

I could hear my Mom calling out to me, but I didn't have the energy to respond. Not being able to take the pain anymore I finally gave in and allowed myself to fall into never ending darkness.

**Author****'****s note: So Renesmee has begun the process of turning into a halfling, we will see the lost boys make their grand entrance in the next chapter where all secrets shall be revealed.**

**Now questions maybe rose over Renesmee****'****s turning, like how can she be becoming another vampire when she****'****s already one? Don****'****t worry I know what I****'****m doing it will all make sense soon so hang in there guys.**

**How am I doing so far? Like it?**

**Leave your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Catching my daughter before she fell to the hard concrete I began to panic like hell.

"Renesmee? Renesmee baby wake up, please" I pleaded but she didn't stir, she was completely out.

Quickly sweeping her up into my arms I carried my daughter over to the car and laid her down in the backseat shutting the door before dashing round to the drivers side and flooring it back to the house.

Once there I ran to unlock the front door before returning to the car to get Renesmee taking her straight to her room where I gently laid her down on the bed.

"Renesmee please wake up" I pleaded once more, but again she gave no response.

What was I gonna do? I couldn't take her to the hospital because I'd be risking Renesmee's life considering she had vampire blood in her system, so that was a no no. But I couldn't just leave her like this either, I had no idea what was happening to my daughter. Was she ill? Had she caught something and not even realised? I didn't know but I needed answers, and fast.

Just then a thought popped in my head and quickly I whipped out my phone from my trouser pocket and rang the only person I could at this moment in time.

Riiiiiiiiiinng

Riiiiiiiiiinng

Riiiiiiiiiinng

_'Come on pick up the phone__'_ I thought to myself impatiently.

Riiiiiiiiiinng

Riiiiiiiiiinng

**"This is Carlisle Cullen I'm either away from my phone right now or am unable to answer your call but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you"**

**Beeeeep**

"Carlisle its Bella could you do me a favour and call back as soon as you get this its urgent" I said before hanging up.

_"Ok I'll try Alice__" __I_ thought to myself hitting Alice's number on speed dial.

Riiiiiiiiiinng

Riiiiiiiiiinng

**_"Hi this is Alice you know what to do"_**

**_Beeeeeeep_**

"Alice its me, where are you? I really need your help, call me back please" I pleaded hanging up.

Ok this was getting weird? Why weren't they answering? I'm actually surprised Alice hadn't called to say she'd seen something wrong with Renesmee, it wasn't like her.

Taking off Renesmee's shoes I placed her under the covers then went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and a bowl of cold water. Placing the bowl down on the bedside I dipped the washcloth in the water before dabbing it over my daughters forehead to try and bring her temperature down. Her breathing seemed fine, but her pulse was racing like crazy.

Where was Carlisle when I needed him?

**…****..**

? POV

I'd just disposed with the last of the body's when the phone rang for what must have been the ninth time, god this woman was insufferable. I listened to her voice banter on and on wanting nothing more than to wrench it right from her throat.

Yes she had got the upper hand on me and caught me off guard, but no matter, the battle may have been won but the war was just about to begin. The little bitch may have escaped me for now, but she could bet to hell she hadn't seen the last of me.

She was gonna pay for what she'd done to me, I'd would make her watch as I tore the rest of her world apart and take fucking pleasure in torment.

**...****…****.**

BPOV

It had been at least four and half hours since Renesmee had fainted and at this point I was starting to have a hard time keeping my head together. At the minute I was sat in the chair beside her bed, I hadn't left her side encase she woke up or if anything changed.

Within the last few hours I had picked up on her heartbeat that was still at this minute going at a very unusual pace, what was shocking though was that she seemed really calm. Her body was unbelievably relaxed and by her facial features she looked to be at peace with herself. She was like a sleeping angel.

Taking her hand in my own I gently swept a lock of hair from her face.

"What's happening baby girl? What are you not telling me?" I asked her.

I still hadn't heard back from Alice or Carlisle and was beginning to wonder if something was wrong or if they were just ignoring me. Whatever the matter I just hoped they were ok and would get back to me soon.

Just then Thorn walked into the room nudging the door open with his head.

"Hey Thorn" I said giving his head a stroke as he sat beside me looking straight at Renesmee.

"She's not too well at the moment boy" I told him and as if he understood me Thorn gave out a whimper and licked my daughters hand causing me to smile at this little gesture to comfort his friend.

"Why don't we get you some food huh bud? We could be here for a while" I said getting up to go pour Thorn his dinner.

Renesmee's POV

_I was at the boardwalk watching my 13 year old self playing in the house of mirrors with my Mom, the both of us were laughing as she chased me through the maze. _

_"Run all you want but you'll never be able to hide" my Mom called out to mini me._

_"Wanna bet" my 13 year old self said grinning back at her._

_As the two of them turned a corner I watched as mini me managed to hide between two mirrors fooling my Mom as my many reflections stared back at her._

_"Very clever little Miss, but don't think I won't be able to find you" my Mom teased._

_"I won't make it easy for you" mini Renesmee laughed._

_"Sweetie I'll have you know that I invented the game of hide and seek so I know every trick in the book" my Mom said._

_"Not from where I'm standing" mini Renesmee said jumping out of her hiding place to run in the other direction._

_I quickly followed my mini self watching as she cut corners laughing her head off as she went along whilst I heard my Mom calling out my...well mini Renesmee's name from the distance. _

_Mini me ran on until she came to another sharp corner where she came face to face with a dead end with a reflection of herself staring back at her from the mirror._

_"I know your there" mini me said not looking away from the mirror, and I wondered who she was talking too for a moment until she turned round to look me directly in the eyes. "Its ok you don't have to be afraid" she said. _

_"You can see me?__" __I asked her taken back as she nodded in response, __"__but how? This is just a repressed memory" I said._

_"Yes, this is just a memory, your not really here and this isn__'__t actually happening. Which is why that in order to reach out to you I had to momentarily freeze this memory, as of right now you__'__re just talking to an echo" mini me said._

_"An echo? An echo of what?" I questioned feeling beyond confused by this sudden statement. _

_"__Your past__" __she said._

_"Oook what does that mean exactly?__" __I asked amusingly._

_'__This is without a doubt the strangest dream I've had yet__' __I thought to myself._

_"This isn't a dream Renesmee, no matter what you think this is not something to be cast aside" mini me said and suddenly all humour vanished from my system._

_"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked her now getting serious. _

_"I'm you I always know what you__'__re thinking, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you" mini me said._

_"Go on" I said._

_"The first time you came to Santa Carla with Momma you met some very special people while at the boardwalk one night, a group of boys that both you and Momma became really close to. So close that you were almost family" mini me smiled._

_"Who? Who were these people?" I asked not being to recall such a thing._

_"I believe you currently dreamt about them" she said sounding smug, "you were 11 years of age on the carousel when you met four boys. One with short blonde hair, another with long brown hair, the third had long blonde hair and the other had..._

_"Curly blonde hair and was wearing a multicoloured jacket" I said finishing her sentence as mini me nodded seeming pleased. "But that was just a dream, it couldn't have been real otherwise I__'__d be able to recall what your telling me" I told her._

_"That was no dream, it was a memory. A suppressed one at that" mini me said now looking upset. _

_Huh? A suppressed memory? _

_"What do you mean a suppressed memory?" I asked her really wanting to know because I was now more confused than ever._

_"This is what I needed to tell you, the reason you can't remember our friends is because your memories have been tampered with. In your mind they don't exist, but our lost boys are very much real" mini me said._

_"Lost boys?" I questioned her._

_"It's what they call their little group, the lost boys. The boys that were once treated as outcasts before they found each other" she said._

_"And what do you mean my memory was tampered with?" I asked ready to interrogate her on this one._

_"Someone who you thought could be trusted erased every last memory you ever had of the lost boys so you wouldn't know of their existence. Every memory, except one that was strong enough to survive and push itself back to the surface. That__'__s who I am, I'm the part of you who's fighting to come back" mini me explained._

_"But who would do this? Who would want to erase my memory?__' __I asked her._

_Who indeed?_

_"I can't tell you that yet" she said._

_"What? What do you mean you can't you tell me? I need to know" I demanded of her feeling enraged that I was being denied the name of the person who__'__d been screwing with my head. _

_"Because if I told you who it was you wouldn't believe me and the saying 'seeing is believing' comes to mind, especially for this" mini me said._

_"But wait you said my Mom knew the lost boys too, does she still have any recollection of them?" I asked._

_"Unfortunately no, Mom's memory was also wiped clean. It__'__s why she doesn't know what__'__s happening to you at the moment" mini me said._

_"What?" I asked tilting my head at this, but just then I felt an odd feeling come over me. It was like a tingling sensation travelling through my body, it started at my feet and quickly made its way to my hands._

_"We don't have much time left, your about to wake up any second" she said._

_"How do you know?" I asked her._

_"I'm you remember I feel what you feel. But listen to me now, it's important that as soon as you wake up that you find the lost boys and tell them and Mom everything I just told you" mini me said._

_"Great and how do I go about doing that? It won__'__t exactly be a sane conversation if I start spouting out that my past self came to visit and told me a few truths" I said sarcastically._

_"Hey I can__'__t think of everything, I__'__m just a memory for gosh sakes" she said shrugging her shoulders._

_"And what about these lost boys? How am I supposed to find them?" I asked her._

_"Just trust in your instincts" mini me said._

_"Yeah but__…_

_"It__'__ll be ok" she smiled before she then seemed to look straight through me._

_"Renesmee" I heard my Mom's voice call out as my 13 year old self ran straight past me laughing as if nothing had happened. _

_"Hey wait! Wait!" I yelled out to her but she never once looked back._

_And just then the world around me began to fade to black as I felt myself being yanked backwards._

_And then..._

My eyes flew open as I took in my surroundings.

Third Person's POV

Back in the cave David's eyes flew open as he felt that his new child had awoken. He'd caught on to the new connection before but could do nothing about it since it was still day and he didn't feel like burning to a crisp, though he was pissed to fuck that someone had dared enter his territory but he was even more pissed with Star for not stopping whoever it was from drinking his blood.

This was gonna be one hell of a night for him and his boys, he would have to find his new child before they did something stupid like expose themselves. And then he and the boys would have to pay a visit to Max to explain the situation.

But first he was gonna deal with Star, and big time.

BPOV

Another couple of hours had passed and the sun was now just setting, I hadn't even realised it was so late out. I'd been sat next to Renesmee's bed reading for some time now hoping for her to wake up soon given the miraculous changes.

Her heartbeat had gone back to normal as well as her pulse that had returned to a steady pace and her temperature had gone down. It was beyond anything I could explain, I mean one minute she's fine then she's as sick as a dog and now all symptoms of her ever being ill had strangely disappeared.

Weird? Hell yes, but I was not one to argue with a miracle especially since my daughter was mine.

Just then I saw Thorn's ears perk up as his head snapped round towards Renesmee's bedroom door.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked him, but that's when I heard it too.

Thud. Creek creek.

What the...

Checking the time I saw it was nearing 6.15, ah my Uncle Max was probably up that must be what he's hearing.

A few minutes later I heard Uncle Max emerge from his room and I got up to go greet him shutting Renesmee's door on the way out.

"Well good afternoon there" I heard turning to see Uncle Max.

"Hey" I said greeting him before taking in his fancy suit, "well don't we handsome tonight" I said making him chuckle. "Looking forward to your date?" I asked him.

"More than anything, though if I'm honest I'm kind of nervous. It's been a while since I've been on an actual date" Uncle Max said.

"All the more reason for you to get yourself back out there and start taking some risks" I told him with a smile. "What time's Lucy expecting you anyway?" I asked.

"Well I'll be leaving work about 8.30 to get to the restaurant for nine, but Lucy said she'd meet me there" Uncle Max said.

"Queue the anticipation" I teased him.

"Yes well, enough about that how was your day?" he said changing the subject.

"Err not good actually" I told my Uncle who then tilted his head looking at me in concern. "Renesmee...she got sick and...well passed out" I said.

"What? Is she alright? Where is she?" asked my Uncle worriedly.

"I put her to bed before, but she's…

"All better now"

Came a voice from behind me as I rotated round to my great shock to see my daughter standing in the doorway of her bedroom smiling at us.

"R-Renesmee?" I stuttered.

"Yeah" she said.

"B-but you were just…

"I know" she said.

"And now your…

"All better, like I said" my daughter said smiling away.

What on earth was going on here? Was this baffle Bella day or something? Or was I going insane? She'd been flat out under a sleeping spell for most of the day and now here my daughter stood looking completely recovered, not that I was complaining of course because I'm ecstatic that she's up and going again. But I hadn't even heard her get up let alone moving around, she'd been so quiet and that was saying something.

"How are you feeling?" Uncle Max asked her.

"I'm good, well actually more than that I feel…sublime" Renesmee beamed.

"Well that's wonderful to hear, I'm glad you're alright" Uncle Max said smiling at her.

"Thanks" my daughter said.

"Are you sure your okay?" I curiously asked.

"Couldn't be better" Renesmee said shrugging her shoulders as she then turned to walk off into the living area.

"Well that was inexplicable" I said.

Looking at Uncle Max I noticed how he seemed to be lost in his own state of concentration as his eyes followed Renesmee's form. He stayed like that for a moment until I cleared my throat and he seemed to snap back to reality.

What was all that about?

"You know maybe I should stay home, just encase you need help" Uncle Max said glancing between Renesmee and I.

"No go you've being looking forward to this date tonight and I'm not about to let you back out now" I told him.

"Bella...

"Were fine, trust me" I said.

"Are you sure?" Uncle Max asked.

"I'm sure, you just go out and have a great time" I told him.

"Ok well...I'll call you once I get to the restaurant just to check in, and if you need anything just tell me I'll be straight back here. Got it?" my Uncle firmly said.

"Got it" I said nodding my head wondering why he was so worried all of sudden.

Uncle Max then gave Renesmee and I a hug and kiss goodbye with us wishing him luck for his date before he left leaving Renesmee, Thorn and myself alone once more.

"Sooo you're really feeling okay?" I asked again going to sit beside my daughter on the couch.

"Mom I swear if you ask me that one more time I'll make myself ill just for the fun of it" Renesmee said smirking at me.

"Er I think you've petrified me enough for one day, seriously if it were possible for vampires to have heart attacks I would have had one the minute you passed out earlier" I said as we both laughed.

"Yeeaah sorry about that I just felt like being abit dramatic you know" Renesmee sarcastically spoke shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh that's just you all over" I said grinning at her.

That's when all amusement slowly vanished from my daughters face and in its place was a solemn expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Mom there's something I've gotta do, but I need you to trust me" Renesmee said.

_'O oh that didn__'__t sound good__'_ I thought to myself.

"Why? What is it? What's going on?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you yet" she said getting off the couch to walk past me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked standing up as I saw her grab her jacket from the coat rack.

"I told you there's something I have to do, but I'll be back later" she said.

"Renesmee a few hours ago you could barely stand on your own two feet, you need to take it easy" I told her.

"Mom I was asleep nearly half the day, I'd say I've taken it easy long enough" she said.

"And pray tell why can't you tell me what your up to?" I asked her folding my arms.

"Because I can't, not yet" Renesmee repeated causing me to sigh in frustration, that's when my daughter approached me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Mom I know your worried about me and you have every right to be, but this is something I really need to do. I promise the minute I get back I'll explain everything, just please trust me" she pleaded of me.

Though part of me was destined not to give in and to press her more on the matter I found myself unable to do so, my daughter had always placed her faith in others and now it was time for me to return the favour. Slouching my shoulders in defeat I brought her in a hug.

"Okay, but whatever's going on just be careful. You hear?" I pleaded.

"I will don't worry" she said me giving me an assuring smile and peck on the cheek before leaving the house without so much as another word.

It took everything I had not to stop her from walking out that door, but somehow I managed it. I just hoped that whatever secret my daughter was keeping was not something life threatening or dangerous, though deep down something told me not to get my hopes up because we'd barely scratched the surface.

Renesmee's POV

Just trust in your instincts she says it'll be okay, yeah easy for her to say. Finding four badass looking dudes was gonna be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, where in the heck do I start?

God why couldn't she have just said 'this is where the boys will be now go get em'? It would've made things so damn easier. And also what if they don't recognise me or I don't recognise them? Alot can change in a person in just a short amount of time, and I should know I grew up that way.

Ok Renesmee focus. Think, where would we find a couple of hot looking guys? Well that's easy...

ANWHERE AND EVERYWHERE!

Lets try this again, where would I find a couple of hot guys that look like rock stars from the 80's and seem like the danger type?

Thinnnk

Thinnnk

Come on think.

But I couldn't, there was so many places that they could be and there was only one of me. Sighing in irritation I decided to just get on with the mission at hand by starting my search in town.

I could already tell that this was gonna be a long ass night, fortunately for me I felt completely wired like I had caffeine running through my veins instead of blood so chances of me getting tired were zero to non. And with that thought I was off.

Third Person's POV

Not long after David and his boys woke up David had gone to confront Star about her slow wittedness when it came to protecting the family, he'd questioned her on how in the hell she'd managed to let someone get to grips with the family blood but once again Star not taking any of the blame had quickly jumped to defence saying that it wasn't her fault because she'd been asleep and hadn't heard the human enter the cave.

Now it was true that halfling vampires needed their sleep just as much as full blooded ones, but if there was one thing David knew about Star is that she was constantly wide awake day or night so her pathetic excuse did not sit with him at all.

Marko had then pointed out that he smelt something familiar about the human scent that still lingered in the cave. Paul and Dwayne agreed on this as well, it did smell all too familiar to them. It was like rosemary mixed with an essence of jasmine and there was only one person they knew who connected with a scent like that, but surely it couldn't be her. It had to be just coincidental.

But that's when Laddie had found a necklace near the fountain and asked who the pictures of the people were inside it. This immediately had the boy's attention as David had then taken the locket from his youngest to get a look at the picture, but the minute his eyes connected to her face the leader felt his whole body stiffen.

"Fuck me" David muttered under his breath knowing exactly where this necklace had come from and who its owner was.

"What's wrong man?" asked Paul lighting himself a cigarette.

"We got to roll, now" David firmly told his boys.

"Why? What's going on man?" asked Marko as he and the rest of the guys were now worried about their leaders sudden change in behaviour.

"You tell me" David said tossing Marko the necklace who caught it only to then realise and understand his brothers reaction.

"Oh shit" said Marko staring at the locket in horror.

"My sentiments exactly" David said feeling his child's fear, he knew without a doubt how Marko felt about their little friend and if this was what he thought it to be then a whole lot of shit was about to get real.

**TIME SKIP**

Renesmee's POV

Ok so I'd searched the north side of town, the east, the west and south annnnd nothing. Zippo. I'd tried asking the locals if they'd seen any boys that matched the description, but each person I'd asked had either given me the cold shoulder or looked at me as if I'd grown two heads. So to say I was nowhere near close to finding these lost boys was stating the obvious.

I didn't know whether to question if these guys were even in Santa Carla anymore, for all I know they could have moved half way across the world by now. But then there was the fact that locals were acting as if they had something to hide made me thinking otherwise. Either these guys had built up quite the reputation in town, or I was seriously in way over my head on this one.

Right now I was walking down the beach at the boardwalk hoping to find any sort of lead, that and well I thought I'd enjoy myself while I was here. In all honesty I absolutely loved the boardwalk because of its liveliness and on top of that I always enjoyed coming to the fair, it was great.

"Well well well what do we have here?"

Well I say great, I forgot to mention that there were a few shall we say brainless apes here and there.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a couple of well built nazi surfers walking toward me, rolling my eyes I continued to walk on unaffected by their sudden unwelcome presence egotistically knowing that if they started anything I would be the one to end it.

"Hey baby where you going?" I heard one of the males say.

"Hey girl were talking to you" another voice called out.

_'Yeah well I don't wanna talk to you dick head' _I thought to myself.

"Come on honey don't play hard to get, you know you want this" one of the guys said as I heard the perverted group laugh.

They were seriously starting to piss me off, but they only made matter worse as three of them blocked then blocked my path preventing me from going anywhere.

"What's the rush baby?" a guy wearing a bandana around his head said.

"Get out of my way" I seethed trying to push past them.

"Aww don't be like baby come hang with us" another man wearing a sleeveless jean jacket said.

"We'll make it worth your while" another male teasingly said trying to grab my ass but I quickly shoved his hand away.

"I'd much rather peel off my own skin than allow your nasty hands to touch me" I sneered at him.

"Ooo we got ourselves a feisty one here boy's" a man with a scar across his face said in his own amusement.

"There's alot to this exterior than feisty and believe me you don't wanna find out" I told him.

"I think I'm definitely gonna enjoy this one" the man with the bandana said chuckling along with his friends.

Circling around me I then felt one of them grab at my jacket while another pressed themselves against me, and at that moment I saw red.

That's it!

Yanking myself from their grip I pulled back my fist and punched the first guy square in the face and as my knuckles made contact with his nose I was sure I heard something break.

_'Holy crap that felt good' _I smugly thought to myself.

"Ahhhhhh you bitch! You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" the guy screamed like a girl clutching his nose in agony.

"Well maybe if your mother had tough you better manners on how to treat a lady I wouldn't of had to own your sorry ass" I said laughing at him.

His friend in the jean jacket then began charging at me but I quickly swung my leg out and kicked him in the chest.

Ha! Take that you S.O.B.

That's when I felt arms wrap round me from behind and someone lifted me up off the ground.

"Bitch none does that to my friends!" the guy who grabbed me shouted.

"Put me down you jackass!" I yelled trying to get my arms unpinned so I could take care of this idiot but on the up side I still had the use of my legs, which was fortunate in this moment because as one the guys went to grab at them I threw both my feet out and jaw kicked him.

"Danny grab this whore will ya!" my capture yelled to one of the guys.

Whore! Oh really?

Throwing back my head I nailed the bastard in the face causing him to drop me in time just before the next guy could make his move.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked the three tough nuts left standing.

I saw one of them grab a knife from their pocket and raised my eyebrow at this.

"Aww sweetie only four inches?" I smugly asked him as the idiot then went to lunge at me, but just as he went to swing the knife I quickly ducked and caught his arm in a swift grip and twisted it behind his back.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah!" the man yelled out as I grabbed the knife from his hand.

"Now that wasn't very smart of you, was it?" I asked continuing to squeeze his hand, "I mean seriously what was that supposed to prove?" I asked him.

The guy who's nose I'd busted tried play hero by saving his buddy here so I making a quick decision flipped the knife in my hand before throwing it directly into the idiots leg stopping him in his tracks as he fell straight back to the ground.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck! Fuuck! Pull it out! Pull it out!" the guy cried out.

_'__Now that's what I call bullseye' _I thought to myself.

As I watched the blood begin to gush out his leg the smell hit me face first like a brick wall. My nostrils flared and my throat burned with hunger, I could practically hear the blood pumping through his veins and to see it flowing freely from his body made me incredibly thirsty.

One bite, just one bite.

Before I knew what was happening next I found myself being dragged out of my thoughts, literally, as one of the guys had managed to get me in a headlock with one of their arms rapped round my neck while the other hand had a good grip of my hair as he tried to keep me still.

"Ronnie, finish the bitch!" the guy on the ground shouted to who I assumed the man who was on the verge of chocking me to death.

I then saw a man wearing a red truckers hat approach me with a smirk on his face.

"You know I love me a women who puts up a fight, and you just all kinds of crazy girl. I hope you don't mind if I put something in your eye" the man said as he produced the same knife I had a minute ago and held it up to my face.

But just before he could do anything without warning I saw the man being hauled away from me in an instant and heard the guy who was holding me give out a whimper.

"You have 2.4 seconds to let her go before I rip out your spine and shove it down your fucking throat" spoke a new voice from behind me.

And just like that I was abruptly realised from the chokehold as I then turned to face my saviour, but got the surprise of my life.

"Oh my god" I gasped out in utter disbelief.

"Hey there Renesmee, long time no see" said the short blonde haired man throwing me a wink as I spun round to see the three other boys from my dream standing over the surfers whom now lay on the ground.

Unable to find the words to speak at this moment of time all I could think was…

_Holy. Shit._

**Author****'****s note: Their here, the lost boys have finally arrived! Woo! Rejoice people, lol. In the next chapter Renesmee and the boys are going to be having a long talk about recent events, and also we have Bella****'****s reaction to come as well so get comfortable for that one.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

I wasn't sure how long I'd been standing here for but by the time I'd snapped out my shocked state the entire dickhead nazi crew had seemingly been dealt with and all four of my dream guys were now stood staring at me.

'God dream guys, I make it sound so romantic' I thought to myself.

"Renesmee?" asked the curly blonde haired boy who was looking at me as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and all I could do was nod.

"Daammn" said the long blonde haired boy raking his eyes over my body making me blush. "Squirt went from cute kitty to sexy feline" he commented.

Still I couldn't utter a word, it's like my bodily function was suddenly against me.

"You alright there Renesmee? You look like you've seen a ghost" asked the short blonde haired boy with an amused expression glued to his face.

There was no doubt that I must look like an idiot to them, hell at this point I'd laugh at me.

'Hey! Wake up god damn it and say something!' I pretty much heard the inner voice within me shout.

"Errr..." was all I could get out.

'Well done Renesmee, you just went from grade A student to grade A moron' I thought to myself.

"Uh oh I think we may have broken her" the long blonde haired boy laughed.

"Lost boys?" I asked them.

'Bravo' I sarcastically thought mentally applauding myself.

"That's us" the short blonde haired boy smirked spreading his arms out.

Then out of consciousness I slowly walked forward and outstretched my arm to touch the blonde curly haired boys shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Y-your really real" I murmured.

"The last time I checked" the curly haired boy chuckled along with the rest of his friends.

"S-Sorry I just...I can't believe that it's you. I didn't think that I'd be able to find you but you're here, standing infront of me" I rambled mentally slapping myself because I sounded like an escaped mental patient.

"Err Ren did you take a bump to the head or something? Your kind of speaking in riddles" the long blonde haired boy questioned.

"I'm kind of wondering that myself" I murmured to myself.

"How come you didn't tell us you were back in town?" asked the curly haired blonde boy taking the hand that I'd laid on his shoulder in his own.

"Well...see...that's the tricky bit. I couldn't" I told him.

"Why not?" the curly blonde haired boy asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"Err...well...oh god how do I say this?" I asked myself out loud shuffling on the spot feeling rather awkward.

"Say what Ren?" asked the long blonde haired boy leaning his arm on the brunette haired boys shoulder.

I went to open my mouth again but just as I did I felt the tears well up in my eyes forming a lump in my throat.

"Renesmee? Renesmee what is it? What's wrong?" the curly haired boy asked looking at me in concern as he cupped my cheek.

"Please help me" I pleaded feeling the tears flow down my cheeks.

"What? What is it?" the curly blonde haired boy asked again.

"I...I don't..." I trailed off sniffling, how could I tell these boys who were supposedly my friends that I had no recollection of them?

"You don't remember us?" the long blonde haired boy asked in what seemed like shock.

"How did you..." I started but was cut off.

"We can hear you're thoughts, just like we hear each other's. But Renesmee tell me, do you really have no memory of us?" the short blonde haired boy asked coming to place his hands on my shoulders.

"I remember how we first met, but after that its a blank" I told him still questioning what he meant by they could hear each other's thoughts, and how?

"What about your mother?" the short blonde haired boy asked, well to me sounded more like he was pleading.

"Her too" I said looking to the ground in sadness.

"How did it happen?" asked the brunette haired boy as I felt a glove covered hand cup my chin.

"What happened Renesmee? Tell us" said the short blonde haired boy raising my head to look at him.

"I can't" I said.

"Why not?" asked the curly blonde haired boy asked. "You can tell us anything Renesmee, you know that" he assured me.

"It's not that, I would tell you if I could but I can't because I honestly don't know. My minds been tampered with, literally" I told him.

"Like someone's erased your memory?" asked the long blonde haired boy who along with the rest of guys looked severely pissed off.

"I think so, I mean I'm not entirely sure but there's a chance someone might have" I said.

"No matter, whoever did this is gonna pay and I mean with their life" the short blonde haired boy sneered.

"Fucking right they are" the long blonde haired boy agreed.

"I feel really bad for asking this but is there a chance you could tell me your names, I kind of don't wanna keep referring you as guy one two or three" I said shuffling on the spot.

"Of course, my names David" the short blonde haired boy said.

"I'm Paul" the long blonde haired boy grinned.

"Dwayne" said the brunette haired one.

"And I'm Marko" spoke the curly haired boy smiling as he took my hand in his pressing a gentle kiss against my knuckles making me blush as I heard the others sniggering.

"There's also Laddie our youngest of the group and Star who you'll meet later" David said and I nodded.

"David, Marko, Dwayne, Paul, Laddie and Star. I got it" I said feeling happy that I had them all narrowed down.

"You'll not soon forget Star, trust me you'll see why" Paul said and I just shrugged.

"Well I'd love to meet her and Laddie but I think the first thing on the do list is if we go to my Uncle's house and meet up with my Mom, I haven't told her about what I know yet and I think it'll be a lot easier to explain to her if your all present" I said sounding like a shy little girl.

"I agree" David nodded.

"You would" Paul chuckled.

What did he mean by that?

"Shut up!" David snapped at him as Paul raised his hands in surrender.

Ooook

"Err let's get going then I'll show you the way" I said about to lead the group when Marko brought me to a halt.

"No need, we know the way" he smirked.

"How?" I curiously questioned.

"You and your Mom already introduced us to your Uncle a while back" David said.

Oooh that made sense.

"Sorry" I said feeling like a total idiot.

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault" David assured me.

They then guided up the Boardwalk until we came to a stop infront of some kick ass motorbikes.

"Are these yours?" I asked them in awe.

"You bet your sexy ass they are" Paul grinned.

"No way, there gorgeous" I squealed running my hand along the beautifully designed machinery as I heard the others chuckling.

"That's pretty much how your Mom reacted as well, we just gotta wait for Star and Laddie to get back and then we can go" David said.

"That's cool" I said and just then Marko surprised me by hosting me up by my waste and planting me down so I was now sat on one of the motorbikes, which I guessed was his. "Thanks" I smiled feeling myself blushing, he made me feel like a school girl with a crush.

"I still can't get over how much you've changed, it's incredible" Marko softly spoke brushing his hand against my cheek.

"I would say the same thing about you but…I guess I can't" I shrugged as the boys laughed at this.

"Trust me, we haven't" David smirked.

"I have a question though that I really need answering" I said.

"Sure, what is it?" David asked.

"It's about my first meeting with you guys" I said and they nodded, "well something happened and I just needed you to confirm whether or not it's true" I asked them.

"Okay" Marko said as he and the others looked at me with interest.

"Did I really kick a security guard in the leg?" I asked them amusedly as the guys laughed.

"Did you? I remember the look on the guys face, he was shocked as hell that this little girl who seemed like an angel was actually a rebel in disguise" Paul chuckled.

"Well that jerk got what he deserved" I said.

"You bet he did" Dwayne spoke though I had a feeling that those words held a double meaning to them.

"Head's up here comes the she devil" Paul said all amusement now drained from his face as he motioned his head toward someone behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see whom he was talking about and as I did I saw two individuals heading toward us, one of them I recognized as the frizzy haired brunette girl I'd spoken to in the caves. And the other was a little boy whom looked about 7 or 8 with light brown shoulder length hair, he was wearing a gray jean jacket with matching pants and a black rock n roll t-shirt.

The two approached us and immediately I noticed the horrified expression on the girls face as she clocked on to me.

'What's up with her?' I asked myself.

"Who's this David?" asked the little boy who was looking up at me in question.

"Renesmee this is Laddie, Laddie meet our friend Renesmee" David said introducing us.

"Hi Renesmee" Laddie said smiling at me.

"Hi Laddie, its really nice to meet you" I smiled at him, god he was so cute.

"And this is Star, Star Renesmee" David said sounding bored this time.

"We've met" Star said looking down at her feet.

"Yes we have haven't we? But then again you weren't very polite the first time we met, infact you couldn't seem to get me away quick enough" I said recalling her bitchy attitude.

I took notice how the boys were all now glaring daggers at her as Star shrunk back as if she knew she were in trouble or something.

"I'm sorry it was just a misunderstanding" she said looking at David whom didn't seem at all moved by her words.

"I'll deal with you later" he sneered at her.

She must be his girlfriend or something, but then again maybe not.

The boys then hopped onto their motorbikes with Star riding with David, Laddie with Dwayne and myself with Marko. It made me blush at how I now had my arms wrapped around his waste as I tried not to feel him up in the process, though this would prove to be a hard task because his scent was just simply erotic.

"Hold on tight" Marko said smirking over his shoulder to me and I nodded keeping a firm hold of him.

He wasn't kidding though when he said hold on tight because as soon as the bikes started up we were off in a shot driving down the road faster than the wind could blow, and I freaking loved it.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" The boys whooped making me laugh.

"WOOOOOO HEEEEEEEEW!" I yelled along with them just loving the adrenaline.

I always found running in vamp speed extremely refreshing, but this was defiantly something else. I'd never felt so alive, so free.

"THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" I yelled.

"HELL YEAH BABY!" shouted Marko.

Faster and faster we went with flashes of street lights passing us by like fireworks on display, it wasn't long till we came to a stop outside Uncle Max's house where I could hear Thorn barking on the inside. Just as Marko helped me off the bike the front door flew open and out came my mother who had a guarded expression on her face but that soon vanished when she saw me.

"Thank god where on earth have you…been?" my Mom trailed off as her gaze seemed to then slip past me.

I questioned this for a moment before following what seemed to have her attention and that's when I realized she was looking straight at David whom was staring right back at her in what looked like desire. And just then I heard two words slip from both their lips that shocked the living hell out of me.

"My mate"

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuuun! Oh yeah here comes the reunion, how do you think this will go down now? **

**In the next chapter we will have revelations of both parties come to pass, so get excited.**

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
